


ecstacitic dreams

by celice (wolflegend)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/celice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just zelloyd porn ft transboy zelos + its just oral fuckin kinkshame me</p>
            </blockquote>





	ecstacitic dreams

"S-So I just lick it right Zelos? Something like that?" Lloyd asked as he looked Zelos's splayed out body on their bed. His legs were open and his body dripping with sweat. Cascades of red hair were splayed out around him like a halo.

"I-I guess Lloyd... You can still prepare me with your hand while you do it though if that works for you?" Zelos questioned shakily, gripping the bedsheets in quiet anticipation. He then burst out with, "Please just do it already Lloyd! I need you now, please just please!" Zelos squirmed in impatience as Lloyd placed his hands on Zelos's thighs, gently kneading the sensitive flesh.

"Are you sure you're ready Zelos? You're shaking... We can stop if you want." Lloyd said, placing a gentle trail of kisses across his boyfriends knee and up his thigh, resting his head on Zelos's stomach.

"Lloyd Fucking Irving, you have absolutely no idea how ready I have been for this exact very moment for the past three years of our relationship. Please just... Please just fuck me already!" Zelos shouted, gripping the bedsheets ever tighter feeling the cloth crush and move between his fingers as Lloyd's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Z-Zelos... Alright." Lloyd lifted himself off Zelos and slipped his hands between his thighs and pushed open to reveal Zelos's dripping body. Lloyd started teasing Zelos's clit with his thumb and pointer finger as he nipped and kissed at his boyfriends pale neck, feeling the other mans pulse beat at an erratic pace. 

Zelos's breath caught in his throat as soon as Lloyd's hand slipped between his legs. He let out a small squeak which quickly escalated into whines of ecstasy. Lloyd started rutting against Zelos's leg at a slow pace, slowly getting quicker with every minuscule noise that escaped Zelos's mouth.

Lloyd couldn't let himself come yet. He had to do more for Zelos He shifted so that he was between Zelos's spread legs and slipped two fingers into his boyfriends dripping hole as he moved his mouth down to Zelos's soft breast. He cupped the other breast with his free hand, eliciting a soft moan from Zelos.

He pushed another, and another finger into Zelos hearing the others moans and squeals rise in pitch. Gods, Lloyd could probably cum from Zelos's cries of his name alone.

He felt the others hands clutching onto his back and desperately pulling him closer as his moans and pants started coming in shorter intervals for longer periods of time.

"Lloyd! L-Lloyd I'm, I'm cumming!!" Shouted Zelos as his walls clenched around Lloyd fingers. Lloyd let out a grunt as he withdrew his fingers from Zelos's body. He placed them in his mouth, savoring the flavor of his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to use my mouth now?" Lloyd asked a flushed and flustered Zelos. Zelos panted heavily and nodded, spreading his legs to give Lloyd proper access to him.

Lloyd placed soft kisses down Zelos's chest and stomach, before he reached his prize. Lloyd opened Zelos's lips with his thumbs and languidly licked the post-orgasmically quivering man below him's labia a few times before moving his hands to Zelos's thighs to shift into a better position. 

He placed his mouth on Zelos's clit and swirled his tongue around the small nub, which earned him a long and startled cry of his name. Lloyd teased Zelos's clit for a while before moving downwards, and slowly slipping his tounge into Zelos. Zelos's walls flexed and shifted against his probing tongue as he cried out in ecstasy with every shift of the younger mans tongue.

Lloyd felt his boyfriend climax over his tongue a multitude of times, until Zelos hit the bed with a final moan and passed out. His overworked body still quivering and shaking from the previous several orgasms.

Zelos panted heavily in an attempt to regain his lost breath. 'That... That sure was fun Lloyd... Next time though... Can I be the one pleasing you?" Zelos questioned with a curious glance directed at the brown haired man flopped down on his chest. 

Lloyd snuggled into Zelos's neck and muttered, "Sure Zelos. If thats what you want. I wouldn't mind it at all. But lets wait until tomorrow, okay?"

Zelos chuckled. "Alright Lloyd, alright."

Soon the two were lulled into a deep and comforting slumber and had snuggled into each other. This was certainly the perfect life.


End file.
